The Trial of Angela
by Countrygirl09
Summary: What will happen when a felon from Walker's past comes back to haunt him? complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters

**The Trial of Angela**

Chapter 1

Six-year-old Angela Walker was scared to death. She had only went out for a walk with her mommy to check on her pony when a strange man came flying at them knocking a five-month pregnant Alex to the ground where she hit her head, rendering her unconscious.

Angela knew that she had to hide somewhere but where? She frantically looked around her and seeing that the family's van was the closest place to go, she ran frantically for it. Thankfully Alex had forgotten to lock it the night before so Angela opened the door and jumped into the front seat. As she slammed the door shut she managed to lock all the doors before the man could get to one.

She now lay on the floor between the seats, trembling and crying uncontrollably. She knew her mommy was hurt and needed help and so did she. It was way too far to even try to run for the house but lying on the floor she saw something that would help a lot.

It was a cell phone. Alex had forgotten to take it into the house with her the night before because she was feeling so poorly from the pregnancy. Alex had shown Angela many times before how to use it and helped her call Walker numerous times. Now she got control of herself, grabbed the phone and dialed Ranger Headquarters with only one objective in mind: GET AHOLD OF HER DADDY!



Walker, Trivette, Gage and Sydney were all enjoying a day at the office doing nothing except the paperwork from their last case. It seemed as if the bad guys had taken the day off which was fine with them.

"Ring, ring, ring."

Walker picked up the phone with his usual tone, "Walker."

"Daddy!" he immediately sat up to attention at the sound of that little voice he had grown to love so much. But this time he could tell it was in much distress. Something was definitely wrong.

"Angela! What's wrong?"

Trivette, Gage and Sydney glanced up upon hearing Walker address the little blonde daughter they each loved as their own flesh and blood. They all sensed the fear in Walker's voice and intently listened to his side.

"Daddy help me!" Angela wailed.

As calmly as he could Walker said, "Okay Angel but you need to tell me what's going on and where Mommy is. Can you do that for me?"

Angela took a deep breath and started, "I'll try; me and Mommy decided to go for a walk and came outside to see my pony. On our way back a bad man sneaked up on us and knocked Mommy down. She hit her head and stopped moving. I got really scared 'cause he looked at me and started to chase me. I ran as fast as I could and got into the van and locked all the doors. Please hurry Daddy the bad man is trying to get in and hurt me!"

"Okay Angel Uncle Trivette, Uncle Gage and I will be there as fast as we can. I'm going to let you talk to Aunt Sydney right now okay?" Walker tried his best to soothe his little girl.

"Okay Daddy," the little girl said, "I love you."

"I lo---." Walker was cut off by the sound of glass breaking and his angel screaming before the line went dead.

"Oh God!" Walker practically yelled.

"What's wrong Walker?" an also very pregnant Sydney asked in a hushed tone. As Gage came over to comfort his wife and Trivette also came over to see what was wrong.

Walker quickly filled them in and told Sydney to get them backup as the three men ran out to the RAM and sped off to the ranch to help Alex and Angela.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters

Chapter 2

After calling for back up for the guys, all Sydney could do was pace and wait. When Walker told them how the phone call ended all she could think about was that little blonde who had so much of her mother's features and her father's determination and good nature. She could remember when the little girl was brought home after her rocky entrance into the world. Sydney could only hope that her little girl would be as special of a child as Angela was.

She let her mind drift to Gage's proposal…

Three years ago Gage took Sydney on a very romantic cruise on the Caribbean for a week. They had been together for about two years now and were very much in love. "Hey Syd," Gage said one night, "There is a dance on the main deck tonight. Would you like to go with me?" "I'd love to, but I thought you said you hated dancing," she replied sweetly. "I never said that. I just said that I wasn't very good at it. But with some coaching and a good partner like you I bet I could improve." 

_"Yeah right that would be the day," Sydney muttered under her breath just loud enough for Gage to hear._

_"I heard that," he said approaching his petite partner. "Now your going to get it."_

_"Don't you dare," Sydney laughed seeing his intentions. With that Gage leaped at her and started tickling her._

_"Take it back and I'll stop," he said, clearly enjoying this as much as she was. _

_"Okay, okay. I take it back. With me as your partner maybe there is some hope for you." He gave her a warning glare that made them both laugh._

_After changing into their evening attire, off they went to the dance and stayed out for most of the night. They headed back to their cabin at about 2:30 in the morning but as they reached their door Gage hesitated, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Sydney._

_"Is everything okay Gage?" she asked with a little worry in her voice._

_"Yeah, well I just wanted to say something before we go in."_

_"Okay."_

_"Well we have been together for a few years now but I feel like it's been more than that. I've loved you since I met you. Just seeing you in walk into a room makes me feel like glowing. I want to wake up holding you in my arms forever. And well I… I mean will you marry me?"_

_"Oh Gage. You bet I will! I love you so much and you just made me the happiest woman alive!" Sydney said, beaming._

Sydney smiled at the recollection and then her mind drifted to telling the family…

Everyone was at the Walker ranch for the annual BBQ and they all could tell that something was up. Ever since Gage and Sydney had gotten back from their cruise two days ago they spent so much time together and when they weren't together all they talked about was each other. As they all sat down to eat Alex blurted, "Okay you two what is going on?" "What do you mean?" Sydney asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about. The look on everyone's faces made the couple laugh and then Gage said "I asked Syd to marry me and she said yes!" Everyone cheered and then the wedding planning began. That's when Angela was made flower girl. 

"She looked so sweet in that little gown Alex bought her and was never more excited when she found out I was going to have a baby. She is so attached to that baby and she better be okay so she can meet this little one as soon as she is born," Syd thought, "Oh God please let her be ok." With that she went on pacing, hoping for a phone call, hoping for some good news.

TBC: Review it if you want me to update it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still have no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters

Chapter 3

Meanwhile Walker, Trivette and Gage were speeding toward the ranch silently hoping that Alex, the baby and especially Angela would be all right. Finally after what seemed like an eternity they reached the driveway where they stopped to take the rest on foot.

With guns drawn, they all approached the house. The first thing they noticed was a mangled, unresponsive Angela lying behind the van in a puddle of blood. They all ran up to her and saw that she wasn't breathing and it was clear she had several broken ribs and possibly a few cracked ones too. It also looked as if she needed some stitches in her head, hence all the blood. Just then the backup came with an ambulance in tow. The paramedics rushed over to Angela and started CPR. Gage stayed with Angela and Trivette and Walker went to find Alex who was just coming around.

"Alex, Alex!" Walker cried as he reached her side. Other than a few cuts and bruises and probably a concussion she was fine.

"Oh Walker," Alex cried as she sunk into his arms. "What happened?"

"I thought you could tell us that honey."

"All I remember is coming back from the barn with Angela then being knocked to the ground and now waking up. The baby? Angela? Walker where's Angela? Is she okay?" Alex was working herself up in to a frenzy.

"Shhh Alex everything will be okay just calm down. Angela is unconscious and we need to let the paramedics check you."

"NO! I need to see Angela NOW!" With that she got up and then passed out again, showing that she had a pretty bad concussion. Luckily Walker caught her and carried her over to the ambulance. They did a quick evaluation and then were ready to transport her.

"I'll go with her Walker just say with Angela," Trivette said.

Walker didn't answer he just lifelessly looked down at his little angel and Gage said, "Go ahead Trivette I'll wait with Walker. Call Syd and fill her on what's going on. She's probably worrying herself to death and that can't be good for the baby."

"Gotcha Gage. I'll have her meet me at the hospital. She can help me with Alex when she comes around. Umm what should I say about Angela?"

"Tell her she's badly injured and has to be air lifted. Don't go too much into detail."

"Ok, see you at St. Mathews." With that Trivette hopped into the ambulance and sped off.

One of the many detectives that arrived walked over to the two Rangers and addressed Walker. "Ranger Walker we found this note on the front seat of your van." He handed over this typed note, clearly from the offender. It read:

_**Ranger Walker,**_

_**Long time no see**_

_**But that's probably because you put me away**_

_**Well now I'm out and this is what **_

_**you get for turning my wife and kid against me.**_

_**Pay backs a bitch and this is only the beginning**_

_**I'll be in touch.**_

After reading it Walker examined the paper. It was splattered with blood, probably Angela's and there was a partial fingerprint.

"Wow this guy must have been in a hurry and gotten sloppy," Gage said. "If he was smart he would have never let this happen."

"Yeah," Walker said. He turned to the detective and said, "run this print and check it with anyone I've arrested who fits the details he gave in the note and get back to me fast. This guy's going down."

"I'll get right on it sir," he said and walked away.

"The chopper's here Ranger," a paramedic said, "you can ride with your daughter."

"Ok," he said, "Gage meet Trivette and Sydney and I'll be with you as soon as I can."

"Ok Walker."

After little Angela was loaded, he climbed in and off they went.

TBC: Keep those reviews coming if you want more chapters added.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still have no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters

Chapter 4

The trip to St. Mathews seemed to take less time than usual but that was only because Walker's head was full of thoughts and worries about his wife and children but also about who could be responsible for this.

When they reached the hospital Walker watched as the orderlies wheeled his angel into the emergency room and was then escorted to a waiting room. He approached the receptionist asking where his wife was.

"Ranger Walker, your wife is in Room 328 on the third floor. If you would like we can page you when there is news on your daughter," she said.

"Okay thanks." He then went off in search of his wife and coworkers.

When he approached the desk on the third floor, the receptionist looked happy to see him. "Ranger Walker," she said, "thank goodness you're here. Your wife is putting herself through much trauma and because of her being pregnant we cannot give her a sedative without endangering the baby's health. Your friends have all tried to calm her but nothing is working."

"Take me to her," he commanded.

As they got closer to Alex's room he could hear her screaming and took off running to get to her.

"Alex!" he yelled as soon as he entered her room.

"Walker! Tell me what's going on with Angela," Alex demanded.

"There isn't that much to tell honey," he soothed without much progress, "She's still unconscious and the paramedics say that she has a few broken ribs and maybe a broken arm and concussion. I need you to calm down though. For me and the baby."

This time he got some results. This was the first bit of news Alex had heard about her daughter and now she was just crying uncontrollably not screaming too.

"Shhh Alex. It's okay. Everything will be okay." Walker was at her side holding her and comforting her as best as could be expected.

"How do you know that Walker? How do you know everything will be okay?" Alex managed to get out between sobs.

"I don't really know Alex but if we pray hard enough Angela will be okay but it won't help anyone if you don't calm down."

With a few more minutes of soothing words, Alex had fallen asleep completely exhausted. Luckily the baby's heart rate was returning to normal now. Only when she was asleep did Walker leave her side to go talk with Gage, Trivette and Sydney.

"Thank God you got here when you did Walker," Sydney said, "we were starting to think that she would never calm down. "

"Well I'm glad that's over for now. Is there any word on Angela yet?"

"No," Trivette put in, "but forensics called they have a name to go with a print found on the note."

"Yea, " Gage picked up, "It was Matt Reager."

"I remember. The guy me and CD busted fifteen years ago for drug trafficking and ties to the mob. Didn't his wife and sixteen-year-old son testify against him?"

"Yeah. I called Huntsville and they said he escaped two days ago. His cell mates said that all he ever talked about was getting even with you for what you did to him," Trivette offered.

"Okay. Gage, Sydney go back to Headquarters and look for potential hideouts or hangouts and be careful. This guy was crazy back when I arrested him. He's probably worse now and wouldn't stop at anything to get his revenge."

"Gotcha Walker."

"Trivette, I want Alex and Angela's rooms guarded. Reager might try to finish the job."

"Okay Walker. What are you going to do?"

"Go see if there is any word on Angela. Stay with Alex and keep her filled in. I don't need her to go off again like last time."

"You got it."

TBC: Thanks for the reviews I'll keep adding.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters

Chapter 5

"Nurse, is there any word on my daughter?"

"Yes Ranger Walker. She has three broken ribs, a concussion, a broken right arm and she's still unconscious She's stable but in critical condition."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes but only for a minute or two."

Walker went with the nurse and hesitated before opening the door, expecting the worse. When he went in there was his angel lying helpless with twice her weight in machines hooked to her in some way.

Her face was covered in bruises and scratches. Her arm in a little cast and her skin much paler than the rosy red it usually was.

"God, please don't take my angel," he prayed. Then he kissed her forehead and left.



Gage and Sydney got to Headquarters without an incident and even managed to find three places where Reager would lay low before making his next move. Gage called Walker with their findings.

"Good work. Write down the addresses for all of them then get back over here. Sydney can stay with Alex while me; you and Trivette hunt this guy down. Angela's in intensive care so no one can stay right in the room with her."

"Okay. We'll be there in a few minutes."

After settling Sydney with Alex and making sure the guards were in place with a list of people allowed in the rooms, the guys went out to track down Reager.

Their first stop was a bar called **The Mud Pit**. It looked promising but even with smashing a few bottles over some heads; no one could say they had seen him. Next was an old barn on the property where he grew up. It was clear he had been there recently but wasn't there now. With a few calls the place would be watched for any life for the next few days. The last place was another dead end. They all went back to the hospital.



After the guys left, Sydney called Erika to come over, keep her company, and help her with Alex if needed.

When the young woman arrived, the two chatted until Alex came around. Clearly she was feeling better and after getting a drink asked how Angela was.

"She's got a broken arm, a few broken ribs, a concussion, cuts and bruises and she's still unconscious," Sydney informed her.

"Can I see her?" was the next question.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Alex."

"Please Sydney. Wouldn't you want to see your daughter in a situation like this?"

"Ok Alex, you win. I'll ask the nurse if it's possible."

"Thanks Sydney."

The nurse asks Alex's doctor what he thinks and it's okay with him as long as someone goes with her. Originally Sydney was going with her but the guys showed up. The only way Walker would let her go is if he goes in with Alex. They all decide to go see Angela. Walker and Alex go first but not before Alex gets a warning.

"Alex, it looks worse than it really is. I already asked Dr. Ganton and that's what she told me."

"I'll be okay Walker. She's my little girl, I've got to see her."

After a few minutes with her they leave and they all go in two by two. Walker and Alex go in again before leaving to go back to Alex's room.

"Okay Alex, we have to get you back to your room."

"I know I just don't want to leave her," she said as she held Angela's hand. Just then Alex felt a squeeze on her hand. "Walker! She's squeezing my hand!" Alex cried joyfully.

"Nurse!" Walker called out the door alarming the others.

"Walker what's going on?" Trivette asked.

"Angela's squeezing Alex's hand!" With that smiles appeared on everyone's faces and Walker ducked back into the room.

Alex was saying "Is she waking up?"

The nurse said "Maybe. She's responding to your voice and her vitals are starting to improve. Just talk to her, that will help a lot." Then she left the room.

"I love you Angel sweetie. Daddy and I are right here. Please open your eyes for us." The only response was a tighter grip on Alex's hand. "We have to go now but we will be back soon I promise." Angela seemed to understand and let go of Alex's hand. "Night, night sweetie."

Back in the waiting room the Walkers filled everyone in on what had happened and Trivette had some news of his own.

"The rangers watching the barn just saw a car pull into the driveway. I told them to hold back until we get there."

"Okay let's go." Each man kissed his wife and then left to get Reager.

A/N: From now on I will be updating the story at night because school is starting up and there's no way I can do it in the morning. So bare with me, keep reviewing and I'll put up a chapter a day.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I put no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters

Chapter 6

On the way back to Alex's room the girls were much happier then they were before. Each couldn't stop smiling; now they knew Angela would be all right. Just before reaching the room, Sydney stopped short and grabbed her stomach. "Uh-oh," she said, "I think someone wants out."

"Sydney, are you sure?" Erika asked.

"Oooh… yeah I'm really sure."

"Erika call Jimmy, he can tell Gage," Alex said, immediately taking charge, "Nurse, my friend is going into labor she needs a wheelchair."

An orderly wheeled one over and helped her to sit down. "Ma'am would you like us to call your husband?"

"No thanks, my friend is going to but I do--," her sentence was cut off by a contraction but Alex continued for her.

"All three of our husbands including Sydney are Texas Rangers and right now they are on their way to arrest the man who put my daughter and me in here. I can go with her and be her coach until her husband gets here."

"Okay ma'am." Then they all rushed off to labor and delivery. Erika who couldn't reach Trivette left him a message telling him to get Gage to the hospital ASAP and why before running off to join her friends.



The guys got their warrant and met the surveillance team at the abandoned barn. It was clear the inhabitants were back and the license plate on the beat up old Ford pickup was that of the one and only Matt Reager.

They all approached the barn and took the three men inside by surprise. The other men were old friends of Reager's and tried to go to his defense but Trivette and Gage subdued them quickly with a series of punches and kicks, and left Walker to settle the score with Reager.

As they circled each other, Walker felt the pain and anger of seeing the man responsible for hurting his family, especially Angela, his little girl who did nothing to deserve what she got. As the blows were thrown and Reager weakened Walker said with the last few. BAM! "That's for Alex." BANG! "That's for my unborn child. With a mighty roundhouse kick that sent him sprawling to the floor he said "And that's for Angela."

The other Rangers and a back up team took the men into custody and Trivette, who turned off his phone for the arrest, turned it back on to find a message from Erika.

"Hey guys Erika called." As they crowded around to see what was up, Trivette played the message on speakerphone:

Jimmy it's me 

_**Get Gage to the hospital as soon as you can**_

_**Sydney's going into labor **_

_**Meet us on the labor and delivery floor**_

_**HURRY!**_

"Oh God Syd!" Gage all but shouted.

"It's okay Gage she'll be fine," Walker said, laying his hand on the young ranger's shoulder, "Let's go!"

All three raced to the RAM and sped off into the night hoping to reach the hospital before Sydney gave birth.

Will he make it in time? Keep in contact and find out!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I have no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

A/N: Sorry its taken so long I've been very busy with school that I haven't updated it.

Chapter 7

"Okay Sydney just remember your breathing," Alex coached, "Your doing great."

Contractions were three minutes apart and Sydney's water had broken five minutes ago. She was seven centimeters dilated and very worried that Gage wouldn't get here in time.

"Is Gage here yet," she got out after the latest and worst contraction so far was over.

"No but Erika's keeping a close watch and he will be here very soon as long as the arrest went as planned." Alex no more then got the words out of her mouth when the doors swung open and Gage entered the room.

"Syd I'm here it's all right, everything will be okay," Gage rushed to her side and Alex stepped towards the door. "Alex," she turned around for a minute "thanks."

"No problem, just help your wife. She needs you right now more than ever Daddy."

Gage grinned but then another contraction started and while he was coaching her, Alex stepped out of the room. Instantly she was surrounded by two very anxious "Uncles" and an equally anxious "Aunt."

They had sat down for no more than ten minutes when a scream of a new life erupted from the room holding their friends. They were all smiles and patiently waited for some information about the newest addition to the "family." While they were waiting a nurse approached them. "Ranger and Mrs. Walker I have some very good news," she said with a smile, "your daughter has just woken up and is asking for you."

They looked at each other and then at Trivette and Erika. They all hugged and Erika said "You two go see your little girl, we'll wait here and tell the new parents your good news."

They didn't have to be told twice. They were gone in an instant and off to see their little angel now complete with her very own miracle.

A/N: keep R&Ring!


	8. Not a chapter just an update

Hey everyone,

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated the story in a few weeks. Things have been really hectic with school and all and it doesn't help with my dog being put down yesterday… I was seriously going to upload another chapter but my disk is having technical difficulties and I can't do it right now. Hopefully I should have it up in a few days just bear with me.

Countrygirl09


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I lay no claim on Walker, Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all your sympathy about my dog. It meant a lot. R&R. One chapter to go!

Chapter 8

"Mommy, Daddy!" Angela's voice could be heard loud and clear as Walker and Alex opened the door.

"Oh Angel," Alex cried running to her bed with Walker on her heels.

"When can I go home?" was the Walker-like reply.

"All I can say is like father like daughter," Alex said with a laugh.

"Not quite yet but we have a surprise for you," Walker said giving Alex one of his famous Walker looks that got another giggle out of her.

"What?" the little girl said, wide-eyed.

"Aunt Sydney just had her baby, Angel," Alex picked up.

Her mouth dropped and a little gasp escaped her mouth. "You mean my cousin is finally here?"

"Yupp and I'm sure she can't wait to meet you but you have to be good and then the doctor will let you go see her," Alex said.

"Okay Mommy. I'll be as good as I can be." Angela said with her mother's determination. "What's her name?"

"I don't know yet but we will find out for you and you take a little nap. When you wake up we will be here to tell you."

"Okay," came the little reply.

The Walkers and the nurse who was in the room left. They were about to go see the newest Gage addition when the nurse stopped them. "Excuse me Mrs. Walker? I couldn't help but overhear that a family member just had a baby."

"Yes," she said not bothering with the technicalities.

"Well I was wondering, was this at 11:30?"

"Yes why?" Alex was very curious now.

"Well I was in your daughter's room just before then checking her vitals and it was exactly that time when she woke up and asked for you two."

"Walker this is too weird to be a coincidence. Do you think Angela's attachment to the baby made her wake up at her birth?"

"Well Alex, they always say love and god works in mysterious ways, I'd say we got an even bigger miracle then we thought in the first place."

With that the now speechless couple walked away awestruck toward Sydney's room to tell everyone of the special bond these two girls shared though they never met, yet.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I lay no claim on Walker, Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

A/N: This is it. Here's the conclusion

Chapter 9

One Month Later 

Angela was finally home from the hospital and to celebrate her homecoming and the birth of Melinda Joy Gage, Mel for short, the Walkers were throwing a party. Angela was doing much better, her ribs were nearly healed (it wasn't nearly as bad of a break as they originally thought), the cuts and bruises were a thing of the past (the stitches were long gone) and her arm, well that still needed a cast for a while but she was definitely back to her perky, adventurous self.

Ever since she met baby Mel, her heath just improved at a great pace. The adults stemmed it off of the bond they share, almost like they were twins or at least sisters in a previous life. Whatever the reason, Angela fussed over Mel every time they were together, wanting to hold her, feed her and never stop talking about how much fun they'd have when Mel got older.

Even though the party took place in August, everyone treated it as a mini Thanksgiving. After all they did have so much to be thankful for. They were all in good health, the new addition to the Walker family was going to be born in another few months and best of all Reager had been convicted for his latest crime and would live the rest of his life in prison where he belonged.

"You know guys," Alex said as she watched Angela running around with some of the other Ranger's children, "we are so lucky."

"I know what you mean," Sydney said as she looked at her husband and then down at Mel who was sleeping in her arms. "We have such a great family and even though it was a little rocky there a month ago we stuck it out and here we are together with our health and happiness."

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"Together forever with each other," Walker said," I think I can live with that."

THE END


End file.
